universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Smash Bros CD7. Lawl: The Darkness Story
Smash Bros CD7. Lawl: The Darkness Story is an plot from the CD7. Lawl after when the ''Subspace Emissary'' that it was been removed and changed to an new version by released. Cast Here are the full characters in the story. #Abe the Mudokon (H) #2600 E.T. (H) #Colin J.r. Pendergast (H) #Bubbyaustin (H) #Jacob (H) #Sonic '06 (H) #Silver the Hedgehog (A) (H) #Squidward Tentacles (A) #Doom Guy (H) #JonTron (H) #Bubsy the Bobcat (IDK) #Sonic Boom Sonic (H) #Ed Wood (H) #Finley "Fin" Shepard (H) #Renamon (H) #Evil CJ (V) (DG) #New Joker (V) (DG) #Movie Inspector Gadget (H) #Marty McFly (H) #CGi Donkey Kong (H) #Rosa Anarchy (H) #SNES Samus (H) #Jerry Seinfeld (H) #Movie Spider-Man (H) #Phoenix Games #Angry Joe (H) #Barney the Dinosaur (IDK) #Commander Shepard (A) #Mephiles the Dark #Coldsteel The Hedgeheg (H) #Mario Mario (H) #Human King Koopa (V) (DG) #Movie Cloud Strife (H) #Frodo Baggins (H) #Garry (H) #Diamond Tiara #Mormon Jesus #Moonbase Alpha (H) #Wile E. Coyote (A) #HABIT (V) (DG) #Reggie Fils-Aime (H) #Freddy Fazbear (A) #Foxy the Pirate Fox (A) #Bonnie (A) #Chica the Chicken (A) #Anime Mewtwo (A) #Kitty0706 (H) #Cartoon Mario (H) #Mordecai and Rigby (H) #Best Superman (H) #Movie Howard T. Duck (H) #Best Aang (H) #Aladdin (H) #Worst Frollo #Adam Sandler (H) #Pistachio Disguisey (H) #Worst Kevin (H) #CoD Soldier (H) #Geoff Keighley (A) #Illuminati (IDK). #Terl #Bellybutton the Rabbit (H) #Virtual Boy (H) #Sally Acorn (H) #Abridged Vegeta #Kamina #Movie Edward (H) #Viacom #Uwe Boll (V) #Naughty Bear #YouTube (H) #CinemaSnob (H) #Rapping Dog (IDK) #King Koopa (V) (DG) #Lee Everett #Roy (H) #Stocking Rose (H) #New Godzilla (H) #Abridged Piccolo (H) #John Marston #Herobrine (V) (DG) #Best Richard (A) #Kirk Cameron #Rocky Balboa (H) #Crocodile Dundee (H) #Best Santa (H) #Gary Oak #Lucas Barton #Sanicball (H) #Shadow '06 (A) #Dex Dogtective (H) #Caddicarus (H) #Croc (H) #Tom Green #Human Eggman (V) #Mike Schmidt (H) #Chin (H) #Breeze Rider (H) #Mr. Clipboard (V) (DG) #Purple Guy (V) (DG) #Surly (H) #Mr. Enter (H) #Real-Life Cat in the Cat #Movie Two-Face (V) (DG) #Paddy the Pelican (H) #Jim Carrey (H) #Christian Weston Chandler #Pyro #Luigi Mario (H) #Jason Friedberg and Aaron Seltzer (A) #Ninjabread Man (IDK) #Joshscorcher (H) #Disney Robin Hood (H) #Smosh (Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox) (H) #Pennywise the Clown (V) (A) #Ruby Rose (H) #Cinder Fall (V) (DG) #Goofy and Donald Duck (H) #Big Rigs (IDK) #The Terminator (A). #Freddy Krueger #Bomberman Zero (H) #Spongebob SquarePants (H) #Plankton (V) (DG) #Baymax (H) #Movie Cruella De Vil (V) #Markiplier (H) #Chihiro Ogino (H) * Heroes (H). * Anti-Heroes (A). * Villains (V). * I Don't Know (IDK). * Part of the Darkness Group (DG). Enemies *2600 FBI or 2600 Scientist (E.T. 2600) *Egg Gunner (Sonic The Hedgehog 2006) *White Fang (RWBY) *Iblis Taker (Sonic The Hedgehog 2006) *Iblis Biter (Sonic The Hedgehog 2006) *Iblis Worm (Sonic The Hedgehog 2006) *Iblis Golem (Sonic The Hedgehog 2006) *Former Human (DOOM) *Former Sergeant (DOOM) *Imp (DOOM) *Demon (DOOM) *Spectre (DOOM) *Baron of Hell (DOOM) *Lost Soul (DOOM) *Cacodemon (DOOM) *Chaingunner (DOOM 2) *Hell Knight (DOOM 2) *Revenant (DOOM 2) *Mancubus (DOOM 2) *Arachnotron (DOOM 2) *Pain Elemental (DOOM 2) *Arch-Ville (DOOM 2) *Skeletons (Real Life) *Killer Cupcakes (Ninjabread Man) *Bees (Ninjabread Man) *Crab People (South Park) *Brand X Army (FoodFight!) *'W.I.P.' Bosses * Cyberdemon (DOOM) * Spiderdemon (DOOM) * T-1000 (Terminator 2: Judgement Day) * Silver the Hedgehog (as an boss version) (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) * Darkiplier (Markiplier) * MUTO (Godzilla 2014) * Iblis (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) * SpringTrap (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Grim Reaper (Real Life) * Dark Overlord of the Universe (Howard the Duck) * Movie Dr. Claw (Inspector Gadget) * Cthulhu (Real Life) * Marx Soul (Kirby Super Star Ultra) * Zilla (1998's Godzilla) * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Ghostbusters) * Roman Torchwick in a Atlesian Paladin-290 Battlesuit (RWBY) * Alien Queen (Alien) * The Boss (Reimagine: The Game) (Reimagine: The Game) W.I.P. Locations * Tokyo, Japan *'W.I.P.' Plot Chapter One W.I.P. Gallery W.I.P. Trivia W.I.P. Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Story Mode Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl